


Never More

by biffes



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic, the foxhole court
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mindfuck, Multi, PWP, Riko likes to watch, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, dub-con, somewhat explicit het sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffes/pseuds/biffes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin had two obsessions. One was Exy. One was Riko. And then there was Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never More

**Author's Note:**

> It's Riko and thus dub-con, so if you are easily triggered, this might be not your cup of tea.
> 
> The inspiration came from one of Nora’s answers: „Whatever Riko and Kevin wanted, Riko and Kevin go, whether it was private lessons [] or Lydia Shetfield, when Riko decided he and Kevin ought to lose their virginity like all the other Ravens had.”
> 
> ps: I'm sorry, I had to...

Kevin had two obsessions. One was Exy. One was Riko Moriyama.

None of this was a secret. Riko-and-Kevin were a concept, a legend, an unbreakable pair. They were a well-oiled machine just like the Ravens as a team. However when the balance of these two obsessions fell out of sync was when Kevin and Riko’s well-established power dynamic shattered.

But let’s just go back to the beginning. Kevin Day’s salvation was Exy. It was his light. It was his yang. And then there was the other half of his life – Riko. His yin. His sometimes threatening, sometimes protective shadow. Both sides were a part of his whole, essential to his existence. They played together, lived together, ate together, roomed together since day one. And Kevin hated it, loved it, craved it. There was no word good enough to express what he felt for Riko. They were both Ravens, but there was nobody more Raven than Riko. There was no one more committed to Exy than Riko. And for that alone, Riko had Kevin’s respect.

Everything Riko did was for Exy. Everything Kevin did was for Exy _and_ Riko.

Growing up among the Ravens was both a blessing and a curse. Kevin and Riko got to play and learn from the best of the best, but for a long time they were also the youngest. They were shielded from the outside influences. All Kevin knew of life was from Riko and all Riko knew was from the other Ravens. So when the other Ravens started to constantly talk about sex, Riko decided it was time he and Kevin lost their virginities too. It was not a matter of want, it was a matter of principle. There was no question; only a Raven could and would do the honors. Riko’s suggestion might as well have been an order. Nobody was stupid enough to refuse Riko.

Lydia came over to their room one night after practice. Kevin had never given her much thought and so was surprised see her. Nobody but the Master (and on occasion Jean) had permission to enter their room, yet this night Riko bid her to enter. She did, albeit hesitantly eyeing the both of them. Kevin decided Riko had some business to settle with Lydia and went back to reading his history book.

“Take off your clothes,” said Riko. Kevin’s eyes flew over at him in shock. Riko did mention sex in passing a few days ago, but he didn’t bother with details. And even if he did, Kevin wouldn’t have cared unless it had to do with Exy.

Lydia undressed in silence. Kevin looked everywhere, but at her.

“Undress him,” came the order. Kevin looked over at Riko, wide-eyed. Then, before he could even protest, soft hands tugged off his T-shirt. Kevin shivered. Not because Lydia was touching him or because she did it naked, but because he knew Riko was watching every move of his. “What are you waiting for? The rest too - take it off.”

Kevin flushed as she reached for his fly, the sound of the zipper loud in the otherwise silent room. She then tugged his jeans and underwear down and he helped her get rid of his shoes.

“Kiss,” said Riko.

“Riko,” croaked Kevin. He looked into Riko’s eyes, silently pleading. Riko’s eyes were endless black tunnels.

“ _I said_ kiss.” They did. Kevin felt exposed and anxious. He’d never even kissed anyone and Riko knew it. Lydia took the lead and what started out as chaste turned into heavier, full on make-out with tongue and then she sat astride his hips and Kevin’s body betrayed him. He felt himself harden and his hand automatically went to her waist and –

“Enough. Come here.” They both went still at Riko’s voice. Lydia opened her eyes, stood up and walked over to Riko. When he asked her to undress him, she did. Meanwhile Kevin sat there where Lydia left him, his body hard and still. Kevin didn’t dare turn away, for he knew Riko’s intention was for him to watch. He knew Riko left him to start because he didn’t want to draw attention to his inexperience, but he wanted to get there first because number one was the only way for Riko to be.

Riko didn’t hesitate. After making sure she was on the pills, he kissed Lydia some, half-lying on her while his hand disappeared in the V of her legs. Even though the room was relatively dark, Kevin felt like he could see every movement, could almost feel a whisper of a touch here and there. His erection throbbed between his legs with every breath they took. Soon Riko was positioning himself and then the noises changed, moans and the sound of skin on skin and yet all Kevin’s ears picked out was Riko’s inhales and exhales and his eyes focussed on the pale skin of Riko’s cheek and chest turning pink with exertion. Kevin wanted to touch himself, but was afraid to draw attention to himself. He feared how he would react when Riko’s gaze found him. Before long Riko’s body went still - ever so graceful under all circumstances – and Lydia gave a small sound. Soon they stopped moving. Kevin wanted to flee, but before he could contemplate his escape further, Riko pulled away from Lydia, sitting up. His eyes were glittering and his bare body was shining with sweat and Kevin looked away before he was discovered.

“Go on,” said Riko. Lydia walked up to the side of Kevin’s bed and despite himself Kevin thought he could make out the slick on the inside of her thighs and the thought of being inside her, being where Riko has just been made his heart race. She didn’t waste any time taking hold of him and sitting down on him in a swift move. All that slickness and heat and tightness made Kevin groan. Lydia moved her hips and soon Kevin caught on to the rhythm, gripping her hips and he felt the first signs of getting close and made the mistake of glancing up at Riko.

“Stop. Get out,” said Riko in a deadly voice.

“But -”

“You heard me. Get _out_ ,” Riko said to Lydia. For a second Kevin thought Lydia would protest, but with a small grimace she pulled herself off of Kevin, quickly gathered her discarded clothing and shut the door behind herself. The room rang with silence. Kevin desperately wanted to cover himself, but Riko’s look stopped him.

“Get on your stomach.” Kevin opened his mouth, then closed it. Riko’s voice always made his body react in a certain way and this time was no different. He didn’t protest and he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

When Riko settled on Kevin’s bed, his body felt like a hot brand against Kevin’s thighs.

The fingers, when they came, made Kevin forget his own name. And when Riko pulled Kevin’s body back into a kneeling position, settling behind him, Kevin felt the rightness of it. Riko would never _really_ hurt him. Riko prepared him the way he did everything, with single-minded intensity and shortly after he entered Kevin and he made a little, surprised sound and then it all became a bit hazy because Riko’s arms came up around him, touching him, his lips brushing against the sensitive place where his shoulder and neck met. Kevin rocked back into Riko’s body. At once they got into a rhythm, like they did in all things in life. They knew each other’s bodies, they were aware of the slightest of reactions from the other. It was essential on the field and this knowledge has translated into all areas of their lives. Kevin heard the hitch in Riko’s breathing and knew when to anticipate his orgasm. This time he knew Riko would not only let him finish – but insist on it. It was a question of pride. Riko didn’t pull out, but touched Kevin until he spilled all over his hand. He let Kevin ride out the aftershocks and only then did he move away, lying on his back. Riko wordlessly looked at Kevin’s face, his eyes settling on Kevin’s tattoo.

Kevin wished he could speak out loud what his head was telling him: _kiss me_.

And as if Riko could hear his thoughts, he extended a hand and pulled Kevin into a kiss.

No other girl got invited to their room ever again, and that night was only a start.

\---

Kevin lived in a hazy state between dream and reality. He got to do all day what made him the happiest and when off the field, he got to own Riko as much as Riko could be owned. He was Riko’s – this everyone knew. What they didn’t know was how possessive of Kevin Riko really was, how each day after practice when they were left alone, Riko would treasure Kevin, turn all his considerable attention on him, and nobody else. They would retire to the secrecy of their room and kiss and touch until everything ceased to matter outside of their protective bubble. During the day Riko was the heartless leader of an unbeatable team, lashing out, cruel and relentless in criticism. At night, he barely spoke and when he did, his aim was to bring pleasure. Nobody was to know about their little indiscretion. They had an image to maintain, a career to build and no one would understand their connection outside of Exy. Kevin brought it up once and the look Riko gave him was enough to make him never to speak of it again. There was nothing to come of their bond. Their fates were decided long ago and petty fancies could not change the course of their lives. They were to be brothers, teammates, warriors who fought side by side, but nothing more. Never more.

There was just one problem. When the mood came over him, Riko stopped playing by the rules. Kevin could tell that the feeling of a caged animal proved sometimes too much and then there was no power or authority to stop Riko from acting out.

\--

Riko was in one of his moods. When he was like that, it was best not to trigger him. Kevin leafed through an Exy magazine hoping Riko would ignore him. After all he had company – Jean. Jean who was also part of the chess set, but in terms of lifelong Exy strategies he was just a less important piece. Not for Kevin of course. Jean was the balance between yin and yang, the solid presence that stood between him and Riko. Jean was his friend as much as friendships existed between Ravens. Jean was the bumper, when Riko’s violent streak came to the surface and Kevin was a potential outlet. Kevin knew that Jean didn’t have it easy. None of them did. But Jean was as much Riko’s as Kevin was and it was only a question of time before Riko realized more than two could play the game. Jean would not, _could not_ betray them, his loyalty was bought and his life depended on it.

Kevin closed the magazine and yawned. Jean stood up and gathered the stack of Exy strategies he and Riko had been discussing. He was halfway out the door when Riko’s voice stopped him.

“Not so fast.”

Jean stilled with his hand an inch from the door handle. Kevin, recognizing his tone, subtly glanced at Riko.

“You wanted to go over something else?” Jean asked. To Kevin’s ears his anxiety was unmistakable.

“You will need to get _into_ something else all right,” said Riko, sounding amused. He stood up, took the papers from Jean and locked the three of them inside the room. “You see, there’s the three of us and for the longest time I failed to include you, Jean… in our activities. Such a shame, really.”

“I, uh… don’t understand,” said Jean. Riko gave one of his manic smiles.

“Kevin. Why don’t you come over here and demonstrate?”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Don’t be _shy_. Last night you certainly weren’t. Stand up and perform. You are among friends after all.”

Kevin stood up only because he knew Riko wouldn’t take kindly to unanswered orders. He approached Riko, coming to terms with the fact that Jean would soon be in the know. He had wished they could be out in the open, but now that another person would be involved in their secret he wanted to back out and run.

“Kiss me,” said Riko. Kevin flinched, avoiding Jean’s eyes. He felt his cheeks get warm.

His feet took him to Riko, right in his personal space. He leaned closer and captured Riko’s lips with his own. It was just a light peck, but knowing they were seen made his heart beat fast and furious. When Kevin stepped away, Riko did not look satisfied. He clicked his tongue in obvious disappointment.

“Pardon him, Jean. It must be stage fright. Normally he’s all over me. Aren’t you, darling?”

When Kevin said nothing, Riko stepped as close as possible and grabbed Kevin’s chin in his hand. He coaxed Kevin’s lips open in a second and then his arms encircled Kevin like a cacoon and his tongue found Kevin’s and all of a sudden they were kissing, really kissing, hard and passionate and Jean was there to see it, but Kevin stopped being bothered. His mind was empty and his body was alive and he wanted Riko so bad, he might have not even cared if Jean was present.

Riko let it go on for a few glorious moments before his index finger pushed at Kevin’s lips, stopping him.

“That’s more like it. Now the two of you.”

“What?” asked Kevin stupidly, even though he knew exactly what Riko meant.

“One,” said Riko. He touched the number tattooed on his cheek. “Two.” He indicated the one on Kevin’s face, placing a pointed kiss on Kevin’s lips. “Three.” Riko tapped his index finger to Jean’s tattoo while his other hand went to Kevin’s waist, making him move. Kevin hesitated for a second, but then he stopped thinking and breached the distance between himself and Jean. The next thing he knew, his lips found Jean’s, licking them open. Riko wanted drama, decadence, action. Kevin could give it to him, he just hoped Riko wouldn’t change his mind the next second.

Jean startled at first, obviously not expecting Kevin to act so boldly, but then their eyes met and Jean seemed to understand the challenge. He must have grasped the seriousness of the situation, because he kissed back.

Kevin didn’t expect to enjoy it, but to his surprise he soon started to. The movements came natural, like Jean has always been part of Kevin-and-Riko, like he has always been there to watch and learn from them. Kevin wanted skin and more physical contact between them, so he did pull Jean closer and slid his hands under Jean’s black hoodie. Jean made a lovely, low sound that made Kevin’s blood boil and made even Riko murmur “beautiful”. Riko’s encouragement only spurred Kevin further on, he pushed their hips together. Feeling Jean’s answering hardness against him made Kevin mad with lust. He looked over at Riko for confirmation, to be allowed to fully touch, not just taste. Riko’s lips were curved into a satisfied smile and his eyes glittered with interest, he inclined his head as if to say “indulge me”. Kevin felt bold, bolder than ever before when he reached to take off Jean’s hoodie. He made quick work of Jean’s black Raven t-shirt, while Jean caught on as well and mirrored Kevin’s movements to undress Kevin. What followed was a mad dash of kissing and pushing down sweat pants and then they were finally able to touch skin. Kevin shivered from the sheer miracle of it, of being able to experience it with the two people closest to him. Riko took himself in hand and was jerking himself with strong pulls, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure while he watched as Kevin took him and Jean in a hand and stripped their cocks as fast as he could. Jean was swearing in unintelligable French and Kevin let, resting his forehead against Jean’s sweaty neck. He didn’t know who came first and it mattered not. Jean shook with the aftershocks and Kevin’s body supported them both. He didn’t even notice first when Riko joined them, but Kevin felt the hot print of Riko’s hand against his back. Riko pushed them all together into a tangle of tongues and sweaty torsos and Kevin felt giddy with excitement for this new, welcome development. For once, Riko seemed satisfied too.

\--

Riko’s contentment didn’t last long. The next time Riko was in one of his moods, he ruined Kevin’s hand. It was only thanks to Jean that Kevin escaped.


End file.
